Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4q + 3}{q} \div 9$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{4q + 3}{q} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(4q + 3) \times 1} {(q) \times 9}$ $t = \dfrac{4q + 3}{9q}$